En busca de cecil
by onighiri-chan
Summary: EL juego empezo . la busqueda de Arnold se hace mas intensa, ¿LOGRARA ENCONTRARLA ?
1. Chapter 1

-Acotaciones

_Rgferfdsfg- palabras de narrador_

**Dfedfrdsf-palabras de los personajes**

Gfdgrfg-pensamientos del personaje

-**Chicos no olviden la fiesta de disfraces esta noche , recuerden todos deben ver se con glamour para mi fiesta **– decía ronda con su fastidioso tono de yo soy la mejor

-**que fastidio es un total fastidio** -, en lo personal yo odio las fiestas como no tienen idea

**-Helga** – me miro consuperioridad–**recuerda ir bien vestida esta es una fiesta de etiqueta , no un circo para que se vistan de payasos **–que se creía para venir a hablar me así

nos miramos con odio por unos minutos y se marcho

**-¡estúpida fiesta **¡-decía mientras golpeaba mi casillero . me daba una rabia el pensar que el poner un solo pie en esa fiesta significaba mi total humillación

**-vamos Helga no es para tanto**- decía Phebe

-**no pienso ir** –

-**pero**-no la deje terminar y me marche , suficiente tenia con que Arnold valla a ir con Layla como para aparecerme en esa estúpida fiesta

-**no es necesario Phebe no iré tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ir a esa estúpida fiesta** –

ya me canse de arruinar las citas de Arnold , ya me canse de rogar por su atención y si me resigno yo ya perdí la batalla por su corazón

-**entiendo pero y Arnold**-

-**Anold que?-**

**-no piensa hacer algo?-**

**-¡no ya no¡ si ni siquiera puede aceptar que le gusto que mas da** – me dolía pero era la verdad le daba horror el pensar el hecho de que me gustara

-**Phebe esto nunca paso** –

**-entiendo**- dijo con notable desacuerdo mi amiga , pero que mas podía hacer .

me que de nuevo sola

ya había caído la tarde **-la fiesta debió a ver empezado -**y no iría no tenia nada que hacer pensé y pronto empecé a quedar dormida ,

todo se torno oscuro y una tenue música se oía de pronto allí esta vas amado mío pero no con migo sino con Layla

en medio de una pista viéndose a los ojos en una atmósfera de romance de las que yo siempre quise pasar con tigo , se vieron a los ojos, reflejándose el uno en el otro, la distancia entre sus rostros se iba acortando y pronto

**-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**- ¡eso si que no¡ me regaño mentalmente eso no pude pasar.

me moriría en el instante , pero que podía hacer si no , podía interferir en sus vidas ya no

-**rayos que puedo hacer , mi amado si yo te pierdo y no puedo hacer nada porque nunca fuiste mío**-y pronto una idea surco mi cabeza de esas que solo se me ocurren a mi

-**Cecil**-mis ojos brillaron de emoción ella era l a única que pudiera intervenir sin salir perdiendo .

--

_la fiesta parecía divertida todos bailaban con su pareja respectiva todo paresia tan único y mágico_

_-_**no es emocionante Layla**_ –decía cierto cabeza de bacón con su típica expresión de enamorado _

**-si esto es muy lindo Arnold –**

**-bailamos**_ –la chica lo miro con lastima_

**no lo siento Arnold no quiero darte ilusiones de lo que no es –**

**pero te divertirás mucho –**

**no lo siento- **la cara de Arnold de callo ya se estaba cansando de esto

_el dj cambio el tipo de música a petición de ronda , _

_**-**_**lo siento damas y caballeros pero a hora es el turno de las parejas** –

_la pista de repente se vio bacía parecía que nadie pensaba bailar ese tipo de canciones des pues de todo apenas tenían 12 años no se podía esperar mucho, seguían siendo niños .los niños voltearon hacia las niñas y las niñas hacia ellos .se miraron los unos a los otros como examinándose , esperando que alguien intentar salir a bailar _

_pero pronto todas las miradas se posaron en la recién llegada _

_era hermosa única en todo su esplendor , su cabellera rubia caía sobre su espalda en hermosos rizos dorados como el sol , y un terco mechón por su rostro, su traje blanco como la nieve , la hacia lucir como un ángel unas bellas alas se colgaban del traje , las cuales brillaban en la noche._

_única y bella se veía la chica recién llegada, pero a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto la atención que tenia de todos , solo quería que una mirada se cruzara con la suya , la única que la importaba _

_la veía alo lejos des que cruzo la puerta , creo yo que jamás había visto ángel mas bello en su vida, largos suspiros escapaban por la bella chica pero algo en ella le resultaba familiar(como no )y se acerco aun mas a ella sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y ella le sonrió , un tenue color rojo cubrió sus mejillas de ambos , no había nadie mas en ese momento solo ellos y nadie mas _

_era el momento si quería llevar acabo su plan _

flash back

**-¡si! !si! eso es** – esa era la respuesta si quería evitar que mi amado estuviera con esa necesitaba llamar su atención y robarle el ultimo beso

si lo prometo el ultimo después de esto prometo firmemente olvidarme de el auque el beso será de Cecil y no mío

me levante rápidamente de la cama y me dirigí a mi armario si quería ser Cecil de nuevo , necesitaba lucir total mente distinta pero que mala suerte la mía si no tengo nada que usar para esta estúpida fiesta

y las ideas empezaron a cubrir mi cabeza

-**el armario de Olga** –después de todo seguro abría algo allí para mi , lo abrí de golpe el tiempo era oro en este momento.

debía llegar antes de tocara música para parejas y allí estaba el vestido mas hermoso que he visto

era un disfraz de ángel me sentí un poco incomoda por ello después de todo yo soy mas un demonio pero que mas da la que lo use va a ser Cecil no yo

-**Helga que haces en mi cuarto?-**

**-a ..yo... solo... buscaba algo**- me descubrió genial como si no tu viera mas problemas

me miro y vio en mis manos el traje

**-lo necesitas ,no te preocupes yo te arreglo**-me mira con una emoción incontenible , y casi

me ahogo entre tantos abrazos que me dio , pero lo peor vino cuando dijo que me depilaría eso dolió hasta la ...

**muy bien ya acabe** – me puso el espejo pera ver me , y me quede total mente perpleja acaso esa era yo

**esa soy yo**?-

**claro que creías hermanita bebe**-

ya no supe ni que decir me veía total mente cambiada otra Helga , perdón Cecil

-**sabes hermanita eres mas bonita de lo que crees**-¿bonita? Eso ni yo misma me lo creo bufe por lo que dijo , eso no me parecía coherente par mi propio juicio , pero que importaba ahora no había tiempo de meditar sino de actuar si es que quiero ese ultimo beso de mi amado antes que se lo robe Layla

salí corriendo de la casa , con cuidado de no arruinar mi aspecto, tome aire ahora estaba en la entrada , un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda , si el me reconocía todo estaría perdido , pero me arriesgaría valía la pena , por el ultimo beso de mi amado , uno que ambos disfrutemos uno que sea nuestro , únicamente nuestro

paso uno, arreglarme par lucir como Cecil , listo

fin del flash back

paso dos acercarme a arnold

tome de nuevo otra bocanada de aire , no podía comportarme como yo sino como lo aria Cecil , a paso lento me acercaba hacia el , nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes y le sonreí tenia que ser cortes y como no serlo con el

**-hola** – mi alma se fue con esa primera palabra

me miro extrañado o tal vez nervioso no supe que creer

-**disculpa me conoces?**- o por dios eso fue una daga al corazón o tal vez una señal de que realmente lucia tan distinta , pero tenia que continuar mis ojos se posaron en sus labios , esos a los que siempre les robo besos , pero esta ves deseaba que no fuera Así sino que este fuera un beso de ambos y no mío

-**soy Cecil , no me recuerdas –**

_sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente de verdad le impresionaba que Cecil estuviera aquí pero no podía negarlo había estado completamente enamorado de la chica desde aquélla cita de san Valentín le paresia única en todo su esplendor y ahora de nuevo tenia la suerte de encontrársela que mas podía pedir?_

_**-**_**Cecil en verdad eres tu –**_se dijo bobo a si mimo como hacer pregunta tan obvia _

-**si soy yo-**sonríe me dije a mi misma el paso dos estaba saliendo ala perfección

**-pensé que nunca te volvería ver-**_dijo con notable alegría , que mas daba ella estaba ahí_

**-la vida te da sorpresas no crees –**esto era real mete especial al fin viva mi cuento de hadas por segunda vez , y solo con el

**-te gustaría –**_se inclino ante la chica ofreciéndole su mano _

**-estaría encantada –**por favor dígame que este no es un sueño , porque real mete párese irreal , el y yo en la pista juntos bailando una pieza única en realidad parecía especial para nosotros

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

A cada frase de esa canción me sentía aun mas cerca de ti si tan solo supieras que soy Cecil , si pudieras ver que cuido de ti que eres único para mi, que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido

Chorus:  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah

Porque para mi nada vale sino te tengo Arnold, preferí tu felicidad a tener todos esos beneficios que obtendría mi familia con las industrias futuro

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me

Porque solo me importas tu y nada mas vale ya la pena , eres todo lo que quiero

-**bailas muy bien sabias Arnold –**

**- no tanto como tu –**me sonreíste con tu indescriptible dulzura que me encanta

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

Solo éramos tu y yo y que importaba el resto Arnold si te fijaras en mi ,

Nos movíamos al compás de la pieza lenta y sincera ,nos miramos alo ojos y todo se volvió mágico , tan único ,tan especial solo tu y yo era ya el ultimo coro de la canción

Nos acerbazos cada vez mas acortando la distancia de nuestros labios y mi mas preciado sueño se hizo realidad ,nuestro primer beso de verdad , sin ninguna tonta obra , ni nada que hiciera que este fuera fingido su lo tu y yo

ya había cumplido mi cometido de vía irme de aya

_pronto no supo lo que hacia al verla a sus ojos ya nada importaba todo el mundo desaparecía y solo estaban ellos ya no actuaba por razón sino por instinto bajo su mirada hacia sus labios rozados sintiendo como lo invitaban a probarlos y no rechazaría tal invitación _

_todos observaban aquella escena con indescriptible ternura para las niñas todo un cuento de hadas y para los niños algo muy desagradable de ver . todo un espectáculo , pero como es conocido a ronda no le gusta no ser el centro de atención y menos si la atención la tiene una extraña ala cual no recuerda a ver invitado_

**-y esa que se cree pera venir a mi fiesta y además quitarme mi lugar como la reina de ella- **_Pebhe observaba alegre la encantadora escena ella sabia bien de quien se trataba _

_-_**yo creo que se ven muy lindos verdad Heráld. –**

**viejo se te hizo –**_Phebe rió ante el comentario si supiera tan solo supiera ._

_ardiente en celos ronda se acerco ala feliz pareja no podía que darse sin hacer nada tomo el micrófono y llamo su atención_

**muy bien ustedes par de tortolitos si van a estar así de acaramelados vallase a un hotel porque en mi fiesta no-**

_las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de rojo tanto tiempo avían estado besándose y frente a todos , Arnold pensó que esto era realmente vergonzoso y soltó a Cecil_

**-yo..yo...-**_no podía articular palabra alguna no sabia porque había hecho algo tan arrebatado sin tan siquiera pensar_

_-_**no te preocupes esto no volverá a pasar- **me desgarraba el alma decir esto pero sabia que así era .

el querría a Cecil y esa no era yo

era momento de escapar ya había logrado mi comentado el ultimo beso

-**pero yo no quiero que no vuelva a pasar-**_ no lo podía creer al fin avía encontrado a alguien y esta le decía que lo olvidara eso no podía pasar , no se permitiría perderla no ahora que la encontró_

**-lo siento pero no creo que nos volvamos a ver –**

**¡que¡ eso no puede ser-**

**Arnold mira ya me tengo que ir –**

**no note vallas por favor que date con migo –**

**yo...yo...-**no supe que responder que acaso eras tan ciego como para no ver que yo siempre he estado con tigo , titubee pensé en decirte quien era yo en realidad y entonces recordé lo que sucedió la ultima vez en las industria futuro , no valía la pena torturarte así mi amor , ni mucho menos hacer de tus días incómodos por mi presencia

**Cecil tu me gustas mucho no sabes cuanto he pensado en ti desde la ultima vez que te vi -**

unas gruesas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos imposibles de contener se tan solo vieras a Helga tal como vez a Cecil

-**eso piensas** -

-**claro me importa y mucho-**

**-que triste es que seas tan ciego amado mío como para no saber quien soy-**

salí corriendo no soportaría mas aya no lo soportaría mas tenia que irme lo mas rápido de allí

-¡!**Cecil¡-**_intento alcanzarla pero no pudo y con gran tristeza regreso a su casa pero un molesto pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz a que se refería con que no sabia quien era ¿Cecil no? Tenia que averiguar a toda costa la iba a encontrar la de nuevo y sabría quien era realmente ella ¿quien era esa que se hacia llamar Cecil?_


	2. reuniendo pistas

La noche caía lenta , pera mi ese día , como era posible que después de todo mi noche soñada tuviera un final tan deplorable

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste , hice lo posible por no tener errores esta ves , pero seguro aparecerán por ahí téngame paciencia estoy asiendo lo posible por mejorar , esto me cuesta mucho trabajo si ok si mas disfruten el capitulo

REUNIENDO PISTA PARA ENCONTRARTE

La noche caía lenta , pera mi ese día , como era posible que después de todo mi noche soñada tuviera un final tan deplorable ,la tristeza me invadía ¿ porque siempre que trato de estar con el las cosas me salen tan mal?

por lo menos tengo el consuelo de haberte robado ese añorado beso ahora formaras parte de mi pasado uno que nunca voy a dejar de recordar

**O Arnold no sabes cuanto me duele haberte dejado** – miro el altar que hice para ti debería deshacerme de el después de toda ya no me servirá de nada

mas que para traerme terribles recuerdos ala mente a l igual que mi relicario **...-¡mi relicario!- **o por dios don de esta revuelvo todas mis cosas en busca de ello

Flash back

-**Cecil-** Coria detrás de ella a toda marcha no se permitiría perderla no ahora que la volvía a encontrar

vamos piernas corran mas rápido , llegue a un calle sin salida me alcanzara que ago , vamos piensa Helga , piensa

_miro hacia arriba y ahí había unas escaleras sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia ellas pero en el proceso no noto cierto objeto que quedaba en el piso , pero en este momento no importaba solo le importaba escapar de cierto rubio que iba detrás de ella ,_

**-¿Cecil?-** _miraba extrañado la había seguido hasta aquí pero había desaparecido , triste dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse , pero algo llamo su atención un pequeño collar en el piso _

**-¿esto es acaso ?-** _si eso era aquel relicario que alguna vez su abuelo tubo en sus manos pero ¿que significaría todo esto? _

Sin mas lo tomo y camino hacia a su casa con aquella duda

--

Coria a todo lo que podía para llegar a mi casa ya faltaba poco solo unas cuadras mas , lo bueno es que ya había perdido a Arnold , y pronto todo esto quedaría en el olvido(no tienes ida de lo que dices )

**Fin de flash back**

Como si las cosa no pudieran estar peor tenia que perder el relicario suerte que hace unos años cundo lo perdí por primera vez decido quitarle los grabados con mi nombre como seguridad en caso de que esto pasara , aunque ese relicario a estado con migo por tanto tiempo es mejor así

me seria imposible botar lo si lo tuviera aquí con migo

al día siguiente

-**deja me entender esto quieres buscar a una chica del cual no sabes ni siquiera su nombre completo solo por que te beso en el baile **– _decía Heráld. mirando a su amigo en definitiva Arnold siempre a tenido ideas mas locas del mundo pero esta era la peor_

-**Heráld. , Cecil es importante para mi**- _esta mas que decidido tenia que encontrarla cueste lo que le cueste _

-**viejo lo que quieres es casi imposible , dime como piensas buscarla he** – _intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su amigo buscarla seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar casi imposible _

-**tienes una idea de cuantas chicas hay en la ciudad rubias y de doce años ¡miles Arnold! ¡miles ¡-**

**pero Heráld. ella fue ala fiesta de ronda lo cual significa que es una de sus cono sidas-**

**tierra a Arnold ronda esta molesta por lo de anoche ¿crees que te dirá las cosa así de fácil? –**

**pues no pierdo nada con intentarlo , ya veras Heráld. voy a encontrar a Cecil ¿cuento con tigo o no?-**

_soltó un largo suspiro sabia que si Arnold se proponía algo era imposible sacárselo de la cabeza por mucho que quisiera –esta bien para que están los amigos no-_

_Arnold sonrió ante esto con el apoyo de su amigo se sentía con mas animo para buscarla y el primer paso era hablar con ronda _

--

**Helga te divertiste anoche** – _decía Phebe en doble sentido tratando de que su amiga soltado algo de porque tan descabellada idea _

- **pregúntame lo que quieres saber de una buena vez** – no estaba de muy buen humor como para platicar

**- sabes Arnold debió haber quedado impresionado con Cecil no crees** – y listo si había tenido algo de buen humor esta mañana se avía esfumado

-**de ... que ...hablas ¿?-** dije con nerviosismo rayos acaso era tan obvio que era yo

- de nada – sonrió en victoria si tenia alguna duda de quien era la chica de anoche ya se había desvanecido

_las clase transcurrieron con lentitud par todos y como después de una fiesta todo parece tan lento excepto para cierto rubio que se encontraba mas distraído de lo normal _

_en su cabeza solo andaba la imagen de aquella joven que le robo el corazón hasta que empezó a sentirse algo extrañado . el día de hoy no lo había molestado , no le habían tirado bolitas de papel , o tan siquiera lo avían llamado por su apodo definitivamente algo le hacia falta y no sabia muy bien que era , o porque se sentía tan vació sin aquello en su vida viro haber a esa que en este momento le hacia falta pero ella ni se percato de ello. definitivamente algo le estaba pasando ._

_el timbre sonó y pronto todos salieron del salón y el tras la que en este momento lo podría ayudar en su misión de encontrar a Cecil_

-**Ronda** – _lo miro con notable enojo_ – **que quieres ¡a ya se arruinarme otra fiesta no!-**

**siento mucho lo de tu fiesta pero necesito que me des la lista de los invitados** –

**que te crees para decirme que hacer - **

**mira se que estas molesta pero necesito de tu ayuda **

**y que te hace pensar que te la boy a brindar-**

_tenia que pensar y hablar con astucia o nunca conseguiría que ronda lo ayudara_ –**si me ayudas prometo hacer lo que me pidas por favor realmente necesito esa lista**-

**muy bien te ayudare pero solo por que me has ayudado alguna veces entiendes –**_estiro la mano con una lista en sus manos pero antes de que Arnold la tomara la volvió a alejar -_**primero dime para que la quieres –**

**esta bien yo la necesito para encontrar a alguien muy importante para mi-**

**alguien importante para ti?-**

**necesito encontrar ala chica de la otra noche –**

**que tierno buscas a tu princesa a algo así**- _a ronda esto le causaba ternura después de todo es una chica y adora las cosa románticas , pero sus intenciones propias guardaba ella no daba sin recibir ningún tipo de ventaja _

**pero lamento decirte que no recuerdo haberla invitado –**

_el semblante de Arnold decayó sino era invitada como podría encontrarla_ – **pero note preocupes yo te ayudare ya lo veras ven a mi casa después de la escuela –**

_ronda siempre tiene un has deja de la manga y si algo le interesa lo con sigue a como le d e lugar _

--

_Phebe y Helga hablaban en el descanso después de todo había mucho que contar de lo de anoche _

**Phebe nos besamos puedes creer lo –**

**y le dijiste que tu eres Cecil-**

**que estas loca chica eso nunca** – definitivamente eso no sucederá si celo digo todo se iría por un caño jamás abriría la boca

**pero Helga-**

**olvídalo esta fue mi despedida no abra mas Helga para Arnold –**

**pero y si Arnold le importas no le molestara saber que tu eres Cecil**-

**no he dicho que no yo me olvido de ese cabeza de balón a como de costa a demás ni que me estuviera buscando –**

e**sta bien pero no digas que no te lo advertí**- _a pesar de ser una chica tranquila se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de su amiga y sabia que el dejar a tras a Arnold seria una tarea imposible de lograr para ella _

-**Phebe esto nunca paso **–

**entendido-** _dijo con notable molestia ya no le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando esto sabia que esto traería muchos problemas (es vidente por que eso va a pasar )_

--

-**conseguiste la lista viejo-**

**al parecer Cecil no era una invitada-**

**-no importa viejo en otra ocasión cera –**

**no , Ronda dijo que fuera a su casa después de la escuela y me daría algo de utilidad para buscarla – **_Heráld. miro algo desconfiado Ronda no solía ayudar así porque así _

**no te preocupes ella nos ayudara** –

**eso espero viejo eso espero-**

_la hora de la salida había llegado al fin dijeron muchos otros solo se limitaron a tomar sus cosas he irse sobre todo Arnold y Heráld. que esperaban ansiosos en pesar su busque da _

_pues la pista que les ofrecía ronda seria primordial para empezar su pesada tarea pero no contaron con lo que se encontrarían en la casa de Ronda al entrar_

_una enorme sala de cine dirían muchos por la enorme pantalla plana que tenían en frente algunas palomitas y refrescos a los lados si todo un cine _

**-¿que es esto?-** _pregunto Arnold _

- **tu pista romeo** _– respondió Ronda casi a carcajadas y pronto en la pantalla se mostraba el video de la fiesta en la parte donde ellos estabas besándose la sangre se le subió ala cabeza de Arnold al verla escena _

-**alguien a visto esto**- _pregunto y ronda iba a contestar cundo de repente el timbre sonó y ella se fue abrir _

-**valla viejo si que tardaron besándose** – _decía Heráld. mientras tomaba refresco y comía palomitas frente ala pantalla _

-¡**Heráld.¡-** _se sentía tan avergonzado pero ala vez feliz esto les seria de mucha ayuda en su búsqueda se voltio a darle las gracias a ronda_

_pero si estaba avergonzado ahora con mucha mas razón atrás de el se encontraba casi todas las chicas del salón viendo el video y suspirando como las típicas niñas enamoradas _

-**que sucede** –

-**no le tomes importancia alas chicas te ayudaremos**-

-**pero?-**

-**tranquilo Arnold encontraremos a tu princesa aaa**-

_entre suspiro y suspiros que se soltaban por todos lados dejaron a un abochornado Arnold con la situación y la cara de un tomate ._

_pero lo que el no noto era que su Cecil ya se encontraba viendo todo la escena junto con todas las demás chicas escondida entre la multitud_

--

caminaba por la calle que me llevaba a mi casa hasta que algo llamo mi atención , todas las chicas iban a algún lugar y eso llamo mi atención ¿a dónde irían esas? No se porque pero termine siguiéndolas algo me decía que tramaban algo ¡acaso me estoy volviendo paranoica ¡ las seguí hasta casa de ronda - **estas están muy sospechosas**- observaba por el callejón

-**he he**- y ahí estaba de nuevo respirándome en el cuello tras le di un gran golpe

–**Brainy ****vete a molestar a otro lado estoy ocupada -**

me escabullí por la puerta de atrás tenia que saber que tramaban y lo que vi me dejo completamente pálida era Arnold y yo en el la fiesta ¿nos filmaron?

¡Maldita Ronda pagaras caro¡ Cerraba mi puño con mucha fuerza¡ la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores les harían una visita.

observe abobada por un momento la escena hasta que decidí saber mas de esta situación avance hacia las chicas con sumo cuidado de que no me descubrieran pero no al canse a escuchar mucho con los fastidiosos suspiros de las chicas ¿qué no pueden ser mas exageradas ?, rayos algo aquí me dice que esto me traerá problemas

-**muy bien mañana los volantes estarán en todos lados** –¿volantes? A que refiere

espera ese de ahí es –**¡Arnold ¡- **lo grite o dios creo que me oyó

-Helga ?- ronda me vio genial ahora si estoy en problemas

**-¿que ases en mi casa?** – me decía prepotente y molesta vamos Helga piensa

**- esta es tu casa ... a lo siento me equivoque pero ya me voy** – salí casi corriendo con las miradas de todos debo averiguar que trama Ronda porque algo me dice que no es nada bueno

**espera Helga –**

**hee- **vire y allí estabas tu mi príncipe de rubios cabellos

**¿qué quieres Arnoldo?-** a pesar de lo que aya pasado Helga seguía siendo Helga y no pienso cambiar

**bueno yo solo quería saber si te sucedía algo?-**

¿**aa..lgo?-** lo admito su pregunta me puso nerviosa

**si es que hoy has estado muy rara no me has molestado en todo el día** - _le daba nervios el preguntar algo así. se dijo así mismo masoquista por prácticamente pedirle que lo trate mal , pero por alguna razón sino lo hacia se sentía algo vació como si esto fuera parte de su vida _

**muy bien cabeza de balón para empezar , tu no tienes porque meterte en asuntos donde no te llaman esto no es algo que te importe y en segundo ¿qué eres masoquista o algo parecido? Por que si es así lo siento tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que molestarte todo el día sabes tengo vida y tu no eres el centro de ella por dios** – ok se que me excedí pero si lo quería lejos era lo mejor como olvidarlo si todo el tiempo lo tengo cerca

_lo sabia después de todo hablar con Helga nunca era cosa fácil si tan solo fuera como Cecil hablar con ella seria mas fácil pensaba el rubio(que cosas no?) decepcionado y algo molesto prefirió dejar las cosas así. el también tenia cosas importantes que hacer y si Helga no quería decirle que le pasaba no era su problema _

_-_**esta bien Helga pero ya sabes si necesitas de mi ayuda estoy aquí**_- pesadamente dio la vuelta algo dentro de el le decía que no lo hiciera le gritaba desesperadamente que se quedara con ella pero decido ignorarlo Cecil era importante para el pero y ¿Helga?¿ Que era para el ?_

lo siento amado pero no pediré nunca mas tu ayuda porque , lo mejor que puedes hacer por mi es devolverme mi corazón por que ya se canso de sufrir -**Arnold – **

_regreso con las demás ni sabia porque había salido tras de Helga pero lo avía hecho ya que importaba _

_-_**Arnold todo esta listo –**

_-_**que bien pero porque no empezamos hoy?-**

**no se puede las chicas y yo estamos viendo el video**-

**como digan**-_puso cara de fastidio o mas bien resignación_

_pare ya que por el momento su encuentro de anoche se había con vertido en la película premier tomo unas palomitas y un poco de refresco y se sentó a lado de Heráld. par ver a su querida rubia por lo menos así podía contemplarla cuanto quisiera y tal vez le pediría una copia del video a Ronda _

_ADELANTO: _ ¡O por dios el video esta en la televisión¡ ¡Helga ¡Helga¡ me desmaya pueden creerlo me desmaye del susto MI VIDA SE ESTA MAS COMPLICADA DE LO QUE ESPERABA


End file.
